Solstice
by Tavata
Summary: Barricade ha robado algo muy importante y Jazz ha prometido regresarlo... Él siempre cumple lo que promete.


_SOLSTICE_

La persecución continuo por las calles de la ciudad, no tendría nada de relevante sino fuera porque los personajes estaban invertidos. La patrulla de la policía corría a toda velocidad mientras un pontiac solstice intentaba darle alcance.

En una curva cerrada por debajo de un puente la patrulla logró rebasar al auto. Pero no por esa ligera diferencia el automóvil se dio por vencido, cruzando por el pasto cortado de la casa que se ubicaba en la esquina de la calle por la que corría logro darle una vez más alcance a la patrulla. Ese fue el error de la patrulla, el meterse en una zona suburbana.

El pontiac se detuvo frente a una de esas casas para pasar desapercibida, entre todos los demás automóviles de los ciudadanos. La patrulla paso como si hiciera su recorrido habitual vigilando las noches de los civiles.

Vamos Barricade, vamos, cométe un error, sucio decepticon- se escucho una voz desde el pontiac.

La patrulla paso junto al pontiac, sin ni siquiera notarlo. En un momento dado para asombro de los civiles –si hubieran estado afuera de sus hogares- la patrulla se transformo tomando la forma de un robot enorme

Te tengo, Barricade- dijo para sí el pontiac.

Al momento el pontiac, también se transformo tomando la forma de la mano derecha de Optimus Prime; antes de que Barricade pudiera hacer algo por detenerle, Jazz –pues era el autobot del que se trataba- lo derribo propinándole una serie de golpes para evitar que el decepticon hiciera uso de su arma.

Desafortunadamente para el autobot, de Barricade salto Freenzy haciendo que Jazz perdiera momentáneamente la buena racha de detener al decepticon. Solamente fue momentánea ya que justo en el momento en que Freenzy lanzó sus mortíferos discos, Jazz aprovecho para dispararle al miniespía dejándolo momentáneamente fuera de línea, al ver que el pequeño robot no le causaría más problemas Jazz regreso a encargarse de Barricade.

¿Dónde está?- preguntó el autobot encañonando al decepticon.

Nunca te lo diré- contestó con altivez Barricade.

Maldito, dime donde está o te…- amenazo Jazz aproximando más su arma a la cara del decepticon.

Buscalá por tu cuenta, autobot- dijo Barricade dándole un fuerte golpe a Jazz, lo que provoco que el autobot lo dejará libre- jajaja idiota.

Al momento Barricada se transformo en patrulla y se alejo al momento tomando a su miniespía para desaparecer en la noche.

Corre todo lo que quieras decepticon- dijo Jazz a la noche- pero te encontraré…

Barricade seguía con su loca carrera por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a un viejo depósito de automóviles.

Una vez en el depósito Barricade se transformo sacando a Freenzy.

Por tu estupidez ese autobot, nos esta siguiendo- le dijo al robot pequeño- ¿Qué pensaste al hacerlo?

Freenzy no respondió solamente seguía jugueteando algo en sus manos, algo que durante la persecución había dejado dentro de Barricade.

Eres una molesta plaga- le dijo Barricade a Freenzy.

¡No tanto como tú decepticon!- dijo de pronto la voz de Jazz

Les había dado alcance y con la potente voz de Barricade a todo lo que daba, no le había sido difícil a Jazz darle alcance.

Una vez más Barricade y Jazz se enfrascaron en su lucha, ambos robot se atacaban con el poder de los titanes, y solamente eran testigos de esta batalla los autos que se encontraban en ese depósito, Freenzy había visto la superioridad del autobot y que sus ataques aun combinados de Barricade y él no podrían detenerle, de tal forma que no había participado.

He dicho ¿dónde está?- volvió a preguntar Jazz cuando tuvo sometido a Barricade.

Lubrica humanos autobot- dijo con mofa el decepticon.

Respuesta equivocada- dijo Jazz dando tal golpe al decepticon que hizo que se abriera su cofre y algo saliera disparado de su interior justo en el momento en que Barricade quedaba temporalmente fuera de línea.

¿Vas a interferir?- le preguntó Jazz a Freenzy mientras levantaba lo que había caído de Barricade.

Freenzy vio que estaba en desventaja y con desagrado bajo sus afilados discos mientras Jazz se transformaba y se alejaba del depósito de autos dejando al inconsciente decepticon.

En una casa con alberca, en las afueras de la ciudad un pontiac solstice se detenía y se transformaba en un guerrero autobot extraordinario.

Caminó asegurándose que nadie se diera cuenta que él estaba ahí hasta el borde de la alberca donde una pequeña niña a la cual le faltaba un dientito, estaba esperándolo.

Hola muñequita- saludo Jazz al llegar.

La niña le sonrió mostrando el huequito donde faltaba su dientito

Y aquí está- dijo Jazz mostrándole lo que hasta ese momento había ocultado tras su espalda- lo prometí, lo cumplí- y el autobot se sonrió con la pequeña.

La niña abrazo lo que Jazz le entregaba y justo antes de que el autobot se retirara, la niña lo detuvo.

¿Disculpa?- dijo la pequeña, Jazz giro para verla- ¿te vas a llevar mi diente?- y le mostró una bolsita con una muelita dibujada.

Jazz sonrió

No pequeña, yo solo entrego ponies- dijo y al momento se transformó alejándose con la noche y la niña volvió a meterse a su casa.

Ese mismo día pero en la tarde.

¡Nunca me detendras autobot!- dijo Barricade mientras era perseguido por Jazz.

¡Hablas mucho decepticon!- le grito Jazz.

Esos dos se habían estado persiguiendo todo el día. Hasta que pasaron por una casa con alberca donde una niña estaba jugando con un pony de peluche rosa de tamaño gigante, al escuchar el ruido de los autos la niña se acerco a ver, momento que Freenzy aprovechó para asomarse por la ventanilla de Barricada y arrebatarle su peluche.

La niña al no tener su peluche en sus manos comenzó a llorar, Jazz que había visto todo sin poder detener al decepticon se tranformo frente a la niña.

No llores pequeñita, prometo que lo recuperarás- dijo Jazz alborotándole el cabello a la niña y comenzando la persecución de Barricade una vez más…

_FIN_


End file.
